Conventionally, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have a function of generating and displaying blood flow information from reflected waves of ultrasound by using the Doppler method based on the Doppler effect. Recently, there is a proposed technology of imaging the blood flow at a high rate, a high resolution, and a high frame rate to obtain blood flow information in which clutter components originating from slow-moving tissue that moves slowly are more substantially suppressed than by using the normal Doppler method.